24 Little Hours
by watermarkit
Summary: Sesshomaru ends up sick on a winter's day and meets Kagome and her enticing scent in a clinic. Rated M for later chapters. Sequel to "What a Difference a Day Makes" [Complete, Sequel posted]
1. Chapter 1

Pain filled his mind.

This could not be happening.

He rolled over and struggled to sense his surroundings. The room tilted and the floor raced towards his face. He caught himself but still collapsed on the floor. He shut his eyes to fight off a wave of nausea.

Youkai simply do not get sick. This youkai should not be sick.

Bracing himself on the bed, he pulled himself up and made his way to the window of his apartment. The entire university campus was blanketed with snow, with more steadily falling. His breath fogged up the glass. Why did he feel so warm? Why was it so goddamn quiet? He pressed his forehead against the cool window and tried to steady himself. At least his sense of smell was unaffected.

It was winter break, so thankfully he had nothing to do. Still, -this- would not do. He would still like to function properly. He made himself look at least half decent, which was a far cry from the prim and proper image he presented the world with. Scratch that - he looked like he was disguised as a sloppy high school student. Or worse. A sick bastard that didn't care how he looked. Grabbing his coat, he stepped out of his apartment and made his way to the elevator. His head was foggy and he almost didn't register that the elevator had opened right in front of him. He stumbled on.

He glared at his wobbling reflection in the elevator's reflective doors. His hair was a mess, so he had tied it back in a low ponytail and donned a beanie. He didn't even know he owned one. Chills suddenly went through his spine. He zipped his coat up high under his nose and regretted wearing only a tee shirt and sweat pants.

Trekking through the snow in sneakers was a bad idea. Having the clinic across campus was a bad idea. Dammit, this whole day was a bad idea. He shook snow off of himself as he rested under the shelter of a building along the way. He sneezed and immediately wanted to kill something. The pain in his sinuses and ears were throwing his balance off kilter. The white surroundings blended into each other and he forced himself to lean against a tree, resulting in a happy glomping from the pile of snow above his head. He sneezed again and cursed at the oblivious snow.

* * *

Finally, he made it to the clinic. It was a miracle that he had found it amongst all the other Shrine faculty buildings. He approached the front desk only to be greeted by an irritated receptionist.

"I'd like to see a doctor." Sesshomaru stated the obvious.

Ayame glanced up at him while on the phone. "Excuse me a moment," she told the other party on the phone. "Have you been here before?" she asked him, and reached for a clipboard and pen.

"No."

"Fill this out." she sighed exasperated, and continued her conversation on the phone. "Yes, Mrs. Higurashi, I'll make sure Kagome calls you once she gets here. I'm sure she'll be here soon." The front doors burst open, revealing a very wet and very late Kagome.

"In fact, she just came in. Would you like to speak with her?" Ayame raised her eyebrows at Kagome and held out the corded phone at her. Kagome made her way around Sesshomaru and the counter while shrugging off her coat. Giving Ayame a very apologetic look, she took the phone.

"Hi mom. Yes I'm fine. The bus just got stuck up the hill and I had to walk." She maneuvered herself behind the counter and waited as Ayame gathered her own things to leave. "Thanks Ayame," Kagome whispered, "I owe you one."

"That's a week's worth of coffees now." Ayame smiled tiredly at Kagome, "See you Tuesday!" Before leaving she motioned to Kagome that Sesshomaru was still filling out forms.

Kagome nodded and waved, then realized she was still tuning out her mother's lecture over the phone. She quickly said, "Mom, I have to go. I'll stay over at Sango's tonight, ok? I'll be fine. I'll see you tomorrow. Love you bye." and hung up. She sighed and looked over at Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru wasn't aware of much at the moment. The only thing that was on his mind was trying to focus on the paperwork in front of him. It wasn't helping that there was a wonderfully distracting scent invading his world. His head was spinning again, so he shut his eyes and put the clipboard down ungracefully.

"All done?" Kagome asked as she reached over for the clipboard and read it over. "So what are your symptoms?" she asked politely.

Sesshomaru gripped the counter, "Nausea," he paused and took a deep breath, "dizziness, perhaps a fever." He still had his eyes closed. When he opened them, he found the source of that enticing scent.

Kagome jotted down notes on the papers. Left handed, he noticed. No, she was highlighting with her right hand. He was so dizzy right now. He needed to sit down. But she smelled so good, he didn't want to leave her.

"Alright Ses-sho-maru," she read his name off the sheet, "if you'll have a seat, I'll call your name when it's your turn." she motioned to the chairs. Only then did Sesshomaru realize that it was going to be a very long wait. The room was filled with tired students; some obviously sick, others only apparently ill. At least the closest available chair was nearest to her wonderful scent. He dragged himself over and settled in. It wasn't very comfortable. This was going to be a long day. He closed his eyes and indulged in the scent of lavender and vanilla spice.


	2. Chapter 2

Kagome slumped in her chair, finally able to take a breather. Running late always seemed to happen to her. At least Sango lived on campus, she thought as she texted her best friend. Engrossed with her phone, she was unaware of the hand slowly creeping towards her bottom. It was then Sesshomaru involuntarily sneezed and caught Kagome's attention from across the room. Smack, went the hand against her ass. She bristled.

Kagome quickly grabbed the hand off her form and pulled it forward, causing the body to follow it and pinned the male against the counter as a cop would.

"Gnnaah!" cried the male, his face against the desk.

"Nice to see you too, Miroku." Kagome huffed as she held his arm behind his back. She let him suffer a few moments longer, then realized all the eyes in the room were focused on her. Except the new-comer, Sess- something. What was it again? Her eyes focused on him, as he was the only one not reacting to the scene she was causing. Someone else in the room coughed and she flushed in embarrassment.

Letting Miroku go, she declared, "He's fine, don't worry about it." and forced a smile to the crowd. Her eyes returned to Sesshomaru as she sat down again. He was bent over in his chair, elbows resting on his knees, and his hands were rubbing his temples.

Miroku was trying to regain his composure, "Always a pleasure, Kagome," he said with a grin. "And still beautifully -strong-, might I add." he said, wincing.

"Yes, you may." Kagome giggled. "You should know better by now though, Miroku. I'm disappointed." and faked a pout.

"Ah, but you're just so irresistible." He tried his award winning smile again.

"Psh, right." Kagome rolled her eyes. "Monks." she mumbled. She snuck a glance at Sesshomaru worriedly. "Hey Miroku?"

"Yeah?" He didn't look up from the files he was looking through.

"Can I take him to an observation room? He looks like he needs to lie down." Kagome pointed at Sesshomaru. His eyes followed her hand and gasped.

"Oh kami, what's he doing here?" Miroku froze.

"You know him?" she asked.

"Inuyasha's brother."

"Who?"

"Um. Never mind. Um. Yeah, get him into Room 2A. I'll be right back." Miroku rushed off with his handful of folders.

Kagome watched him go with unanswered questions piling up in her head. She grabbed Sesshomaru's clipboard and approached him. He apparently didn't sense her coming, which was odd because he was clearly a youkai.

"Um, Sesshomaru?" she asked politely. He didn't react. His breathing was heavy and he was very flushed. She placed her hand on his hunched shoulder and he jerked up, eyes blazing. Immediately he was disoriented and shut them tight. His head was killing him.

"If you'll follow me this way." Kagome said, gently. He could barely hear her. Why was it still so quiet? He started to push himself from the seat when he felt a small, but firm grip on his upper arm, helping him up from his seat. He hated to admit it, but he needed the help right now. Opening his eyes, he was surprised that his favourite scent in the world was slowly diminishing, despite the fact that its owner was right next to him. What was going on?

Once he was on his feet, she slowly led him to Room 2A. It was a small room with a bed against the wall. The usual cabinet of medical equipment lined the other wall.

"Feel free to lie down. Someone will be with you shortly." Kagome led him to the bed to sit down. He looked exhausted, she noticed. She also noticed that his grip on her arm wasn't letting go. She tensed, preparing for the worst. She stared in awe as he took her wrist to his nose and took a deep snuffle.

Grumbling, he mumbled drowsily, "Why can't I smell you?"

She was stunned. He can't smell...me? Kagome thought. Her mind racing through all her training and studies on the topic of youkai illnesses. "Your sheet says you're an Inu youkai?" He nodded. Smell is one of the most important senses that an Inu has. If -that- was failing, then something had to be seriously wrong.

"I'll go get the Miko." Kagome said, almost panicked, and rushed down the hall. This was bad.


	3. Chapter 3

Sesshomaru was left alone on the bed. He missed her warmth already. He knew he should probably lie down but couldn't bring himself to change the altitude of his head. Slouching over, he brought his elbows to his knees and rested his temples in his hands. He closed his eyes and felt utterly powerless. He was almost deaf, and had little to no sense of smell. Were all his senses going? How could he possibly lose his sense of sight, taste, and touch? He dreaded the answer.

* * *

Kagome burst into the head Miko's office, only to find Miroku already there. He looked up at her in surprise.

"He can't smell anything." Kagome blurted.

"Wait, what do you mean he can't smell anything?" Miroku made his way to her side.

"He - he tried to smell me and he couldn't!" she flustered and blushed. "And-" she continued before Miroku could catch her blushing, "he couldn't even sense my aura. Isn't he a full youkai?"

"Yes, and his father is one of the Dai's" Kaede spoke up.

"His father's a Daiyoukai?" Kagome asked.

"Ever heard of Ambassador Inutaisho? Youkai ambassador of Japan." Miroku sighed, "I knew Sesshomaru was in the city, but I didn't know he was -here-."

Kagome's brain was flabbergasted. The Ambassador's son sampled her scent. Or tried to. Kami.

"That still doesn't explain why he can't smell anything." Kagome said.

"It could be a number of reasons. Kagome, may I see his sheet? Miroku I need you to bring up his medical record, if you could." Kaede moved away from the computer so Miroku could find what she needed. She flipped through Sesshomaru's clipboard.

"There's the usual immunizations when he was a child..." Miroku skimmed through the record, "but other than that he hasn't been ill. I wouldn't count his arm as being sick. His left arm was recently regenerated."

"Does it say what happened?" Kaede asked.

"No, but I heard about it." Miroku hesitated. "Inuyasha was driving. It's a long story."

Kagome didn't know what to do. There was no clear answer. She realized there was no one at the receptionist's desk. "Um, should I go back to the front..?"

"No," Kaede said, "I need you here."

"Me?" Kagome was puzzled. She was only a miko-in-training.

"I need you to see what Sesshomaru has been up to the last few days. Ask him if he's eaten anything different or been around large groups of people - anything out of the ordinary." Kaede promptly got on the phone. "Kanna, are you available? Good, can you cover Kagome's shift? I need her for a patient. Thank you." and hung up. She handed Kagome the clipboard and gave her a kind smile, "Don't forget to check his vitals. You'll be fine."

Kagome rushed back down the hall, feeling entirely inadequate for the position she'd been put in. Her self-confidence was not in the best shape.

* * *

Sesshomaru's eyes flew open as he felt the air's temperature shift as the door opened quietly. He wasn't used to relying on his physical senses so heavily. Kagome stood awkwardly at the door, unsure of how to proceed.

"I need to check your vitals, if that's ok." Kagome was suddenly very shy.

Sesshomaru read her rosy lips and nodded, understanding. She closed the door behind her.

Rummaging through the drawers for supplies, Kagome went through her training in her head. Vitals for an Inu were definitely all physical senses, especially smell and hearing. But there were also non-physical vitals.

Turning to him, she said, "Oh, I'm Kagome, by the way. Second-year miko-in-training."

"Hn." was his response. "Sesshomaru Taisho, as you know."

Kagome finished gathering supplies and checked her clipboard. Taking a deep breath and reassuring herself that she indeed could do this, she turned to him and said, "Alright so..."

Sesshomaru was mesmerized with her lips. He couldn't tear his eyes away from her.

"...is that okay?" she finished her list of things to do. He hadn't heard a word. Nodding absentmindedly, agreeing to whatever she had said.

"Okay! Let's get started." Kagome said brightly, though she eyed him to see if he was fully aware of his surroundings. She had a feeling he would've agreed to a colonoscopy if she had said so.

First thing was to check his eyes. Kagome grabbed a small flashlight and took a step toward him. He was graced with a lovely view of her throat. He swallowed visibly.

"Just look straight ahead." Kagome said as she shined the light in his left eye. Ducking her head a little to get a better view, she was awed by the golden orbs. His pupil dilated normally. She checked the other eye and took a moment to appreciate the little bit of golden sunshine. He blinked away the residue of the bright light and looked into her eyes. Shockingly blue like the ocean at midnight. He was disappointed when she tore her gaze away from his and jotted down some notes.

"Ears next." She said, as she grabbed the otoscope. She tucked her own hair behind her ear to ask if he would do the same. He brushed his long silver hair back and nearly jumped as she touched the tip of his ear to get a better view. He let out a growl. The waves of pain were excruciating.

"Sorry." she whispered apologetically, and moved to his other side. This time he kept quiet as she peered into his ear. He felt her breath on his cheek as she let out a sigh of frustration. His inner ears were inflamed and his balance was clearly off. More notes filled his sheet.

Turning to the cupboard, Kagome rummaged through various kits, finally finding the one labeled 'Olfactory test - youkai'. She tore open the plastic and took out three small vials. She opened the first and immediately smelled roses. Handing it to him, she asked, "What do you smell?"

Gingerly taking the small vial from her hand, he stuck it under his nose. Nothing. He shook his head 'no'. She raised her eyebrows in surprise. She handed him the next one. This one she couldn't smell, but it was labeled 'storm'. He bristled a bit as he took a whiff.

"It feels like a mild shock." he stated.

"'Feels like'?" she repeated.

"Like electricity." he watched as she wrote even more notes.

"But what do you smell?" she asked.

"Nothing." he stared at her, quickly becoming tired. Was it him or was the room getting hotter?

"Okay, last one." she nearly gagged as she opened the last one. "Please tell me you can smell this."

Sesshomaru took a sniff and pondered. There was a hint of something. It vaguely resembled the smell of his claws' acidic poison. He saw Kagome raise a hand to cover her nose. He handed it back to her and she quickly closed the lid.

"Acid?" he questioned.

She read the label, "Close enough. That was from a skunk youkai. Hoo!" and took a deep cleansing breath and put away the kit. "Could you take your coat off?" he shrugged it off as she took the stethoscope from the drawer.

"Sitting straight please, and deep breaths." She slid her hand under his shirt and placed the end of the stethoscope on his back. Sesshomaru closed his eyes and tried to calm himself. He failed to see the blush creeping up on Kagome's cheeks. His skin was so smooth, she marveled as she moved the stethoscope around to listen. His heartbeat was strong, much like his muscles. She liked the thought of seeing him without the shirt.

Her hands were firm, but gentle. He started to feel warmer. Her touches were sending shivers up his spine.

"I think I have a fever." He blurted out. Dammit, he had no control over his body.

"You do feel warm..." she splayed her hand out across his back and rested the back of her other hand on his forehead. He inhaled as he savoured her touch. She put away the stethoscope and stuck a thermometer in his ear, making him jump. "Yup, definitely a fever."

He sighed. How did he get so sick?

"Were you outside much the last few days? Did you meet with anyone who was also sick?" Kagome asked.

"No, I was at home." He recalled, but then remembered, "My neighbour. He was sick."

"Is he youkai?"

"Hanyou. Fox I think."

"When was this?" she wrote notes.

"Yesterday." he saw her pause in her notes. She looked at him. Nothing should develop quite so quickly. Youkai usually heal quickly or their bodies exterminate the virus before it ever does anything. Something else was going on. Putting down her pen, she stood and decided to investigate.

"Can I try something with you? It's not standard, but I hope it will help." She asked, "I'd like to see your youkai aura."

"You can see my aura?" Sesshomaru asked, surprised.

"Well you should be able to sense mine, but you can't." She stated, like it was obvious. Sesshomaru realized he couldn't. This was troubling. To his knowledge, his neighbour was perfectly fine, aside from the coughing fits that kept him awake last night. He, however, had no trouble breathing. So what did he have that prevented him from -sensing- her?

"Alright." He consented to her proposal. She took a deep breath and stood in front of him.

"Just relax, and trust me." She placed a hand over his heart and rested her fingertips on the side of his face. "Close your eyes and take a deep breath." They both took a breath in unison. Kagome reached with her own aura to his and made contact.

She opened her eyes to see their auras illuminated around the room. His was a gold with hints of lapis, the same colour as his crescent moon. Hers was the colour of her eyes, with hints of silver. She gasped, "I can't believe that worked."

"What?" Sesshomaru cracked an eye open, and saw what she saw. Eyes widening, he looked around, lost in their created cosmos. He had never seen anything like it before. He looked up at her, seeing her in all her beauty.

"Um," She smiled shyly, "welcome to my aura. And yours." Her emotions created pink hues and swirled much like the northern lights on a clear starry night. It was such a contrast with his golden expanse of aura. Like night and day.

"I'm one of the few mikos that can do this, apparently" she looked around, searching, "You just can't physically move in the meantime." she paused, "Can you feel me?"

Sesshomaru tried to focus, "Just barely."

Kagome looked around in his golden aura. It was bright and warm like the sun. She could see areas of physical illness, but there was something else. "Do you trust me?" she asked.

"Do I have a choice?" he smirked.

She huffed and looked at him. "I can only do this if you let me."

"And what are you doing?" he inquired. Other than being gorgeous, he thought, as his eyes roamed over her aura. It was ever changing, responding to her emotions and thoughts.

"Purifying your black hole," she pointed looked to her left at the dark area of his aura. Following her gaze, he recognized what it was.

"Good luck." he scoffed, resigned. The dark part of his aura was the result of the incident with Inuyasha. His arm had regenerated, yes, but his aura was still healing. Perhaps getting sick halted that healing process. He suddenly felt the odd sensation of tingling in his scalp. He glanced over to see Kagome's aura drifting over to the named 'black hole'. His left arm started tingling as well. He watched as she pushed away the darkness, completely covering it with her aura. He suddenly was aware he could begin to feel her emotions, her concern and nervousness.

"Okay, that should help." She took one last look around and assessed her work. His aura adjusted to hers and looked more uniform and normal. She could sense his awe and wonder. She glanced down at him to find him staring at her with wide eyes. Giving him a shy smile, she moved her hands away from him and their visible auras faded.

She watched as he flexed his left hand. His arm was fully healed. He was amazed. Just who was this girl?


	4. Chapter 4

Kagome watched as Sesshomaru marveled at his new-and-improved arm.

"Is it okay?" she asked eagerly.

"Hn," he glanced up at her, giving her a rare smile, "It will do."

She blushed and smiled back, "Good." Sesshomaru could feel a bubble of joy bursting against his aura. She had piqued his interest, he concluded. With one simple act, she demanded his full attention without meaning to. He watched her get flustered and wondered how she could be so adorable. Kami, no one else had ever fascinated him so quickly. When was the last time he found anything -attractive-?

Kagome wasn't used to direct eye contact, as he was giving. She tried desperately to find other things in the room to look at, but given that this had gone on long enough to make the moment awkward, she returned his gaze. It didn't make it any less awkward though. She blushed again.

"I'll...be right back." she mumbled, and exited the room with the clipboard, shutting the door gently. She mentally smacked herself for not being socially adept. Kami, he was cute. And hot. And still sick. Dammit, he still probably couldn't smell anything. So much for trying to fix things. She made her way down the hall and tried to piece her thoughts together.

Sesshomaru examined his arm again. Before, it hadn't felt like it was even his own flesh. Now he felt his strength was once again flowing throughout his entire body. As he felt Kagome's aura fade down the hall, he thought again of her actions. Not only had she attended to his arm, but she somehow opened up the ability to -sense- other beings again. No longer blind, he flared his aura to test its sensitivity. There were a dozen or so people in the waiting room, two of them hanyou and three full youkai. Kagome was now at the end of the hall along with another miko's. Spreading it further he realized that he recognized another aura a couple buildings down. Inuyasha. He had forgotten he had transferred to this university. Kami help him if they lived in the same building. He took a sharp breath as another wave of nausea hit him.

* * *

"How is he?" Kaede asked, as she saw Kagome re-enter her office.

Kagome hesitated and took a moment to answer. "Well - um..."

Miroku was suspicious, "What did you do, Kagome?"

"I helped his arm?" Kagome offered, suddenly feeling like she was being scolded. "I just connected with his aura and helped with his black hole! That's it! But I think he has an ear infection too." She fidgeted.

"His black hole." Miroku repeated slowly.

"I mean, it looked like a black hole." Kagome sheepishly replied.

"Looked like? Kagome what did you do?" Miroku snapped, clearly frustrated with her lack of clarity.

"It's alright, child." Kaede tried to calm them both.

Taking a breath, Kagome rambled, "I went through the usual procedures but then he said he felt fine just yesterday, so I thought it would be something serious since he couldn't smell anything -or- sense me, so I decided to connect with his aura to see what was wrong. That's when I saw a dark spot in his aura and I used my aura to cover it up."

Miroku gaped like a fish and turned to Kaede. "Can she do that?"

"She can." Kaede replied. "Although, I am not sure what she did exactly."

Kagome felt immensely uncomfortable, doubting her own actions. She hadn't known what she was doing when she connected with Sesshomaru's aura. It just felt like the right thing to do.

Kaede skimmed Sesshomaru's chart and wrote down a prescription. Handing it to Kagome, she said, "This is for his ear infection, if you wouldn't mind fetching his medication from the pharmacy next door. I will go check on him." Kagome nodded and went on her way, leaving Miroku and Kaede in the office.

"Miroku, Kagome is one of the few students that I have taken in to be my apprentice. She is only the third student to make it this far in her training." Kaede spoke with kindness. "She has many talents and abilities, as she just spoke of. Her intuition is always spot on, although her confidence is a bit lacking."

"She's always been very humble." Miroku noted.

Kaede stood, and gathered Sesshomaru's notes, "She will be a fine miko once her training is completed." She made her way to way to the door, "Can you check to see that Kanna has made it to the front desk? I will be right back."

"Yes, Miko Kaede." Miroku bowed politely as she left the office.

* * *

Sesshomaru could sense someone approaching through his dizziness. Kaede entered the room and introduced herself.

"Hello Sesshomaru-sama. I am Kaede."

"Miko." he bowed his head in acknowledgement.

"If I may check your ears once more, I suspect you have an ear infection."

Sesshomaru nodded, and allowed her to examine both ears. He tried to hide his discomfort.

"Make that a double ear infection. That would explain your severe dizziness. Your sense of smell should return as you recover." Kaede saw him try to focus his eyes to balance the room again. "I have some questions about your arm."

He replied, "It was a car accident."

"What I mean to ask is what Kagome, my apprentice, has done. What did you feel when she connected her aura with yours?" Kaede poised her pen on her clipboard.

Sesshomaru wasn't much on words. Not that he wasn't eloquent in any way, but describing what he saw proved to be very challenging. "I was able to see our auras, though I still could not sense hers." he paused, flexing his clawed hand. "After she healed my arm, I was able to sense her emotions and other beings again."

"Can you describe how she healed your arm?" Kaede asked.

Sesshomaru paused, "It is difficult to explain." he frowned, "Our auras were separate until she moved hers to my injury. It felt like I was submerging my arm in hot water."

Kaede stood and approached him, "Would you allow me to take a look? It will only take a moment."

Sesshomaru nodded again and closed his eyes, preparing his aura. He felt her hands over his heart and his temple and took a deep breath. Suddenly, her aura vanished from his radar. He opened his eyes in alarm, and could only see his own aura. Then, just as quickly, he was back in the room. She looked troubled.

"Sesshomaru-sama, did you willingly allow Kagome to heal your injury?" she asked.

"Yes." he replied, growing suspicious.

Kaede sighed and sat down. "Kagome's training as my apprentice has only begun, and truthfully, she is one of the most powerful miko's I have met. What she has done to you, I have never seen."

Sesshomaru was beginning to feel uneasy. He patiently waited for the miko to continue.

"When I just looked into your aura, you probably noticed that you could not sense me. This is proper procedure when connecting auras, especially between miko and patient. It is extremely necessary when dealing with a youkai's aura, such as yours. A miko's and youkai's aura are opposing factors, and are naturally corrosive to each other. What I saw is quite remarkable. By allowing her to heal your arm, she has placed part of her aura in yours. A bandage, if you will." Kaede chuckled, "You are well-matched if your aura has not devoured hers."

He was shocked. This day was just full of surprises. Correction, this -Kagome- was full of surprises.

"I suggest getting to know each other," Kaede gathered her things and made her way to the door, "she will need that part of her aura back at some point."

"Will she be alright without it?" Sesshomaru asked.

"I would not advise it, no." she narrowed her eyes at him at what she thought he was implying. "She has done you a great favour, although unknowingly. Survival is possible with an incomplete aura, but she will become physically weak over time."

"That is not what I meant." He shot back at her. "I will honour her actions."

"I expect you to." she said, "Kagome will be back shortly with your medication. Please see me in a week's time." she left the room with a short bow. He inclined his head politely in return.

Sesshomaru was left to his own thoughts. He was frustrated with the older miko. How dare she assume that he had a lack of honour. He sighed and calmed himself. No, this girl deserved the highest respect, he thought as he examined his arm. Taking a deep breath, he closed his eyes and self-reflected on his aura. Sure enough, he found her bandage there. He smiled. He could feel the fabric of his torn aura slowly being stitched back together. Her warm and cheerful aura was growing stronger, and he realized she was just outside of the room. He waited for her expectantly.

Kagome knocked on the door gently before opening it, "Hi, um. Kaede filled me in."

"Hn." he replied.

"This is for your ear infection," she handed him a paper bag with at least four different medicines. "My number's in there too. I'm so sorry for what I did. I really didn't know what I was doing." She felt thoroughly guilty.

"No need to apologize." He said in his smooth baritone voice.

His reassurance did not help her guilt at all. "Do you live on campus?" she saw him nod and offered, "I can walk you back. My shift is over anyways."

"That would be acceptable." he replied. He made a move to put his jacket on and stand up.

"Oh, let me help you." she rushed over to his side and braced his left arm as he lifted himself up.

Her close proximity caused him to become dizzy again. He gripped her arm for support, causing him to hold her closer to him. She blushed as he bowed his head near her ear and took a whiff of her scent.

Lavender and vanilla spice once again graced his life.


	5. Chapter 5

The trudge across campus was filled with efforts against the growing windstorm instead of meaningful words. Sesshomaru kept a firm grip on Kagome to keep his balance. Kagome noticed the stripes on his wrist were uneven on his left wrist compared to his right. The maroon lines looked like elegant brush strokes marking the location of the veins on the inside of his wrist. She followed the trail with her eyes, only to meet the cuff of his sleeve. She glanced at his left hand, which he almost had entirely tucked away. Only faint lines were visible there. She made a mental note to find gloves for him.

It's not that she felt responsible for him; being the Ambassador's son had nothing to do with it. Kaede mentioned that what she had done had extremely high risks. Kagome's lack of training could have led to complete purification of a youkai aura if it had been much weaker than hers. If Sesshomaru had been unwilling to cooperate with what Kagome had done to his aura, his instincts would have seen her as an enemy and would have tried to eliminate her aura. Both results would have led to certain death. It was by the will of Kami that neither of them had auras that overpowered the other. It seemed they were perfectly balanced. The fact that he had -let- her make a patchwork of his aura, spoke volumes. Did he trust her that much? Maybe the responsibility she felt was due to the unknown danger that she had been so naively unaware of. She did feel guilty for that.

Kagome stumbled forward, causing Sesshomaru to catch her. Perhaps allowing her to walk him home was a bad idea. She had terrible balance, especially in the snow. He tried not to inhale the fluffy flakes as he gave a big sigh.

"We're almost there." he stated, "are you alright?"

"I should be asking you that!" She huffed. trying to hide her embarrassment. She glanced up at him. She could see his breath puffing in the cold air. Acting on impulse, she stuck the back of her hand to his forehead.

"Hn." he looked down at her. She looked determined.

"You have a fever." she stated like fact.

"Your hand is cold," he returned, "of course it feels like I have a fever."

"But I can feel it!" she realized she was still touching him, "or see it. Whatever you want to call it." she took her hand back to gesture his surrounding aura

"I will recover." Thanks to you, he thought. He just hoped she wouldn't get sick from walking him home.

* * *

They finally reached the building where his apartment was. Coincidentally, it was the same building that Sango lived in. Kagome shook the snow from her shoulders, giving her body a chance to finally warm up. She was a sniffley mess - one with unruly hair to top it off. She couldn't have felt any less attractive. She watched as Sesshomaru took his hat off and got rid of the snow with one graceful slice through the air. Even when sick he had flawless composure in place. He turned away from her to sneeze. Well, almost perfect composure, she grinned. She dug around her pockets for a tissue and handed it to him. He took it and held it against his nose. He refused to clear his sinuses in front of a lady; it would be beneath him to be so rude. Thankfully, another sneeze did the job for him. He threw the tissue in the trash. His head reeled in pain, and he let out a groan.

"Come on, let's get you upstairs." Kagome said, and led him to the elevator. Sesshomaru suddenly realized that she would know where he lived. He barely had time to process this thought, when the elevator dinged open and she dragged him in. Was this good or bad? He couldn't decide.

The doors closed. Kagome waited for him to choose a floor. Sango's shared dorm was on the seventh floor, and private apartments were above that. He must have a nice view if he lived in this building. She looked at her reflection in the reflective doors and resisted the urge to fix her hair. She became aware of just how short she was compared to his tall form. She gripped his arm tighter as he leaned onto her for support.

"Which floor?" she realized they weren't moving.

"Up." he growled. Throwing his arm out, he pressed the ninth floor. His indecisiveness on whether he was comfortable with letting her know his nocturnal location or not was starting to get to him. They rode the elevator in silence.

For years he had tried his best to keep his privacy. Being the Ambassador's son had its perks, but the sacrifice seemed to outweigh it. He eyed the girl beside him. That was the problem - she was most definitely a female, one with the potential to become one of those crazed fan-girls. On the other hand, he could feel that her intensions were genuine; she truly was only trying to help. This was rare to find in his social circles. And her scent - he inhaled deeply - he just couldn't get enough of it.

Kagome was uncomfortable, to say the least. The moment he growled apparently -at- her she immediately wen ton the defensive. Did she do something wrong? Was he in pain? She became hyperaware of his aura. His emotions were left unguarded for some reason. It took her a moment to recognize what it was; intrigue, curiosity, satisfaction. She turned to find his eyes closed as he sniffed above her head.

The doors opened to the ninth floor. Sesshomaru could only feel disappointed as their proximity grew. Stepping out, she let him lead the way down the hall. She wasn't sure what he expected her to do. She decided to just walk him to his apartment and call it a day. Sesshomaru reached for his keys and began to unlock his door.

"Well, looks like we made it!" Kagome said, almost too cheerily, "You have my number, right? Just text me if you need anything."

"Hn." was his reply. He watched with mild annoyance at himself as she waved goodbye and walked down the hall. He caught his tongue just in time. Was he seriously about to invite her in? What would they do, anyways? Drink tea and chat over biscuits? He mentally started to categorize all the types of teas he had as he shut the door. He wasn't the chatty type anyways.

Kagome made her way to Sango's only to find a note on her door: "'Gome - at yoga 'till 6. Meet me there. Cute guys!"

Kagome sighed. She appreciated Sango's efforts to get her a boyfriend, despite never having one herself. It was just too much sometimes. Besides, she had quite enough of a cute guy today. Looking around the dorm, she decided she didn't want to spend the next couple hours along. Thankfully she still had her yoga outfit stuffed in her bag. She made her way to the building next door. This storm was getting really unbearable.


	6. Chapter 6

Sesshomaru watched Kagome from his window as she left the building. He pondered over the fact that her aura's strength hadn't diminished at all, despite being so far away. It still felt like she was standing next to him. Probably a side effect of her 'bandage'. He wondered if she could feel his aura too. Sighing, he tore his gaze away from where he saw her last and collapsed on his bed. Grabbing the bag of medicines, he tried to make sense of them all.

* * *

"You came!" Kagome was nearly tackled in a crushing hug as soon as Sango saw her.

"Yup," Kagome got out. "I made it."

"Class starts in five, so go get changed." Sango pointed to the locker room.

"Yes ma'am." Kagome hurried on. She turned the corner and crashed into someone.

"Oh sorry!" she apologized.

"No worries," came a strong tenor voice, "my fault."

Kagome looked up to see a wolf youkai giving her a toothy grin.

"I'm Kouga," he stuck his hand out, "I don't think we've met."

"Kagome," she returned the handshake, trying to match his firm grip, "it's only my third class."

"Ah, that would explain it. I think we're starting soon, so I'll let you get changed." he winked at her.

She blushed. Kagome hated how easily guys flustered her. Once today with Sesshomaru was enough.

* * *

Sesshomaru logged into the gaming chatroom and turned on his microphone. He would avoid headphones for now. Leaning back in this swivel chair, he grabbed the controllers and tried to get comfortable.

"Hey West," his speakers greeted him. It was Rin, otherwise known as 'lilmissdaisy'.

"Daisy." he returned the greeting. His own username was 'Lord of the West'.

"Whatcha up to?" she asked.

"Sick." Sesshomaru stated.

"Sick? How?" Rin worried.

"My neighbour apparently is quite sick." he informed.

"He youkai?" Rin always gave short responses when she was intensely gaming.

"Kitsune." Sesshomaru shifted his posture. He just couldn't get comfortable.

"Oh I heard something was going around." Rin paused her game, "Shippou's friend got it really bad last month. I think it was because he waited too long to get it checked out. Please be careful."

"I will be fine, Rin." Sesshomaru replied. "What are you playing?"

"Yasha got me hooked on Call of Duty!" Rin exclaimed, "You have to play!"

"Hn. Alright." Anything for Rin, although he would have a few words with Inuyasha for their game choices.

Rin was one of the many students that Taisho Corp. had sponsored. She had won the design scholarship in gaming when she was just in high school. That was before his father became Youkai Ambassador and lef the position of CEO awaiting his graduation. Her parents had become fast friends with his father, but unfortunately died of a car accident the following year. His father made sure Rin was well taken care of, and he stood in as a big brother of sorts.

Sesshomaru logged onto Rin's server and started the game. Kagome's aura was becoming increasingly distracting as the game went on. The intensity of the game wasn't helping him relax at all.

* * *

Yoga really wasn't her thing, Kagome concluded. She should have figured that out after the first two classes. Switching to the sun-warrior pose, she glanced over at Sango. It really was a wonder why Sango hadn't found anyone yet. She constantly had boys interested in her.

Kagome thought back to when she first met Sango. They had been in middle school and Sango was the new transfer student. Kagome took it upon herself to be the first person to say hi to her, and they became best friends forever. Later, Kagome learned that Sango had come from an abusive home and moved with her younger brother to their aunt's place. Their father was arrested soon after for domestic violence, and their mother got custody of them both. Sango grew a lot tougher since then, both in personality and spirit. She admired Sango's strength and spunk. She was always so sure of herself.

Kagome shifted her weight and followed the instructor's movements to the downward-dog pose. She had an upside down view of Kouga's back and shoulders from his spot behind her. As they switched positions again, she caught him ogling her bottom with a grin. Dammit, why were guys so perverted? She huffed and changed positions again. Maybe Sango was right to be so picky with her men.

* * *

He had never felt so many different emotions in such a short amount of time. Were all women like this? Within a matter of hours, Sesshomaru had felt Kagome's pain, compassion, fondness, bitterness, despise, surrender, and exhaustion. He couldn't help but send consoling thoughts towards her aura, even if she couldn't feel it. Kami, if all that was overwhelming for him, imagine what she had been going through.

Sesshomaru said goodbye to Rin for the night. Three hours straight of Call of Duty is not something he would like to repeat. Getting up from his desk chair, he reached to the sky to stretch out his sore back. He wobbled a bit from his lack of balance and decided to head to bed.

He lay on his back and examined his left arm. It now had a noticeable amount of strength. The extension of his family crest was growing move defined. He compared both his forearms and was pleased with the mirrored maroon stripes. Kagome did an exceptional job. The regeneration process had taken longer than usual, according to the doctors. Apparently the only basic physical healing that had been completed was the flesh and bone. They had warned him that a full regeneration was not possible, and equated the recovery process of the nerves to that of a transplant. He gripped and relaxed his hand. Even as a Daiyoukai's son, that was the best they could offer, and the best his own body could do to heal him.

And yet this girl had restored what he thought was lost. Did she even know what she was doing? He wondered as he dozed off.

* * *

"Sango, can you -not-?" Kagome exclaimed.

"Kouga just asked for your number - he's harmless!" Sango countered, "and he's cute."

"Then give him -your- number." Kagome grumbled.

"He has it already," Sango said nonchalantly, "Besides, he's not my type."

Kagome sighed, "No more yoga."

"Fine," Sango pouted, "but boot camp next week?" she asked hopefully. She -was- Kagome's bff.

"Argh. Okay. But only this once!" Kagome gave in. The things she got herself into.

"It'll be great!" Sango rambled, "There's this guy, I think his name was Hojo..."

Kagome began to tune her out as they headed out the building.

"Oh, let's eat here, it just opened!" Sango stopped in front of a restaurant they were about to pass.

"Sure." Kagome was very much in the mood for a hot bowl of ramen.

They sat in a corner booth and ordered. The place was newly renovated by the looks of things. Kagome scanned the room and did a double take when she felt a vaguely familiar aura. A flash of white only caught her attention even more. Was that Sesshomaru? She must have been staring because Sango followed her gaze and gasped.

"Is that who I think it is?" Sango whispered.

"Who?" Kagome played dumb.

"Inuyasha! I heard rumors he had transferred here." she glanced at Kagome's clueless expression and rolled her eyes, "Have you been following the news at all? That guy is one of the Ambassador's sons. They say the car crash he and his brother were in wasn't an accident. Some about tampered brakes or something."

They both looked over at him. Kagome saw one of his ears twitch on the top of his head towards their direction and he glanced back at them. Molten honey eyes similar to his brother, Kagome thought. His eyes locked with hers and he seemed frozen in lace with shock. He suddenly looked caught between annoyance and guilt. Kagome watched as he got up and began walking to their table.

"Shit." Sango whispered. Kagome gave her a glare.

"Are you by chance, related to Kikyo Suzu?" Inuyasha sheepishly asked.

"She's my, um, cousin." Kagome mentally slapped herself. That was real graceful.

"Tell her to call me." he fumbled in his coat pocket and pulled out a card, "Thanks, um..."

"Kagome Higurashi." She offered her hand. He shook it firmly.

"Kagome, it would mean a lot." He waved goodbye and headed to the cashier to pay for his meal.

Kagome read his card. Inuyasha Taisho. How did he know Kikyo? Sango interrupted her thoughts.

"Kami, Kagome." Sango continued to gape. "Now -he- would be good for you."

Kagome sighed and sarcastically replied, "Uh-huh." She decided to keep the whole Sesshomaru to herself.


	7. Chapter 7

Kagome washed up in the dorm's communal bathroom. Thankfully this was an all-girls dorm. She peeked her head into Sango's room to find her friend sound asleep. The rest of the dorm was turning in for the night too, and it seemed like she was the last one awake. She checked the time. It was 11:00pm. Everyone slept early around here.

She shut Sango's door quietly behind her and plopped her bag onto the floor. She went to the window and peeked outside. The snow storm hadn't let up at all, if anything it was getting worse. She grabbed her phone to text her mother. She had the next day off, so there really was no rush to get home.

She sighed for the umpteenth time and settled on Sango's couch. Today had been long, she thought as she fluffed her pillow and pulled a blanket over herself. If Souta hadn't had his friends over last night she would've gotten enough sleep. Little brothers, she thought, annoyed. Yes, they were the reason she was late this morning, not to mention the snow, and the bus. And Sesshomaru...kami, she felt awful for what she did. Kaede didn't scold her, as she expected. Her kind words were somehow worse than a sharp lecture. Had she known there were so many risks, she wouldn't have been so reckless.

Her mind drifted to him again. He did seem a lot better. She blushed when she remembered him sniffing her scent. And holding onto her for balance. He was just so warm. There was no way he was interested in her; she wouldn't be able to handle it. He was the ultimate embodiment of the male form. His aura was just breathtaking. And his eyes, his skin, his heartbeat.

So unlike Kouga. He was too forward. Being sought after in that respect was just off-putting. And he was clearly a pervert. She shifted on the couch. She seemed to attract all sorts of attention. She recalled the handful of times where she had been cat called down the street. That caused many confused emotions on her end. She wasn't vying for attention like some other girls were. Quite the opposite; if anything she was only trying to blend in and not stand out. Not that outgoing girls were bad or anything; she admired their social abilities and likable personalities. She just wasn't an extrovert by any means. She flopped again on the couch to get more comfortable.

Introverts were more her type, she thought. The stereotypical 'strong and silent' variety always seemed to catch her attention. She thought of Sesshomaru and tried to remember what colour his aura was. It was more of the feeling of his aura she was beginning to forget already. The impression she was left with was that he was a very strong youkai. She recalled how easily it came to connect with his aura. It somehow just felt natural, despite the dangers. She didn't know why, but she knew she could trust him. Hell, he let her poke around his aura and her fingers didn't get bitten off, so to speak.

She checked the time. How was it 4:30am already? Why couldn't she sleep? She tossed and turned and gave a frustrated sigh. This was the worst feeling; being physically tired but mentally awake. It was like the part of the brain responsible for sleep was malfunctioning. Or missing.

Missing...

Kami, of all the parts of her aura to give away. Determined, she quietly got up and grabbed her bag. She left Sango a note on the desk and made her way quietly through the building. She was so focused on staying quiet, that before she could formulate some sort of plan, she found her tired self in front of his door on the ninth floor. She couldn't even stop herself from knocking.

She waited. She was so tired. The carpeted floor of the hallway looked so inviting. She felt Sesshomaru's aura approach and vaguely recognized the piece of hers that she left with him. At least he was healing, she assessed. A groggy Sesshomaru greeted her at he door.

"Hi." she got out.

"Hn." he yawned, "what time is it?"

"Five." she checked her phone and stared at the bright pretty numbers, dazed. Her phone was blinding. "I haven't slept."

He raised his eyebrows in surprise, waking up slightly. Kaede's words of warning ran through his head. She would grow physically tired with an incomplete aura. A lack of sleep would do it.

"Come in." he stepped aside to let her through. He shut the door quietly behind her. She stood in his hallway in her pajamas and yellow backpack slung over her shoulders, trying desperately to remain standing. Her gaze swept unfocused across the living room and settled on his form.

"How are you feeling?" she asked tiredly and tilted her head.

"Would you like your aura back?" Sesshomaru leaned against the wall tiredly and crossed his arms across his chest.

"No, no. I just came to check on you." She gave him a very slow blink, "Feels like you're doing fine." She waved a vague gesture over his aura's location. He slept without a shirt, she noted. Her brain was too tired to be embarrassed. "You should put a shirt on." she yawned. He stiffened at her remark.

"You may have the couch." he stated, and went to his room to fulfill her request.

Kagome dropped her bag to the floor and slumped into the nearest chair. Sesshomaru returned fully dressed with an armful of blankets and pillows. Her limp form draped across his favourite chair caught his eye. Sighing, he put the blanket down and went to shake her shoulder. The room seemed to be spinning again. His head hurt.

"Hey." he said gently. She moaned in protest. "Kagome." he tried again.

"Hmmm?" she drawled out. She felt herself being pulled to her feet and led to the couch. She flopped down again and tried to get comfortable. Sesshomaru placed a blanket over her and went back to his room. He decided not to go back to sleep in case Kagome needed something. He really needed to sit down, his head was pounding with a migrane. He settled in for a few gaming sessions to pass the time. Halfway through his third game, the power went out. Sesshomaru was left with the sound of the howling wind against his window. His hearing was slowly coming back.

It was now six in the morning. He could tell by her aura that she was resting, but not asleep. Frustration soon seeped into his mind through her piece of aura. If she didn't get her aura back, she wouldn't be able to sleep. But she had insisted that she didn't want it back yet. Either way, he owed her. He might as well help her sleep. He quietly made his way to the couch. Perhaps consoling her would allow her to sleep. He remembered his stepmother calming Inuyasha down as a child during a thunderstorm.

"Kagome?" he asked softly. A shift in her aura was the only response he got. "Up." he commanded gently and helped her sit up on the couch. He sat next to her and pulled her down to lay on him. She was wedged between his body and the back of the couch. His left arm was around her in a side embrace with her head resting on chest by his shoulder. He grabbed the blankets and settled in.

Her warmth against his side was new. Oftentimes he would stray away from any form of physical contact. He enjoyed being alone, Sesshomaru thought. The world was full of idiots - greedy bastards that all wanted something from him because of his family ties. Kagome probably knew who he was, yet she hadn't tread him any differently. It was refreshing to have an equal. He turned his head and buried his nose into her hair. He took small snuffles of her scent and relaxed.

Kagome wiggled around to get more comfortable. She still wasn't asleep. As she shifted her weight, Sesshomaru was jolted awake when he discovered her hand rested quite intimately over his member. His lower half jumped to life, much to his horror. Kagome settled in and gave a small sigh. Cursing his body, and praying that she didn't notice, he carefully took her hand in his own and brought it to his chest. She let out sleepy noises and gripped his hand. Unconsciously she moved their hands over his heart and her aura released all around them. Sesshomaru once again was able to see their auras. Her meteor shower of frustrations was slowly disappearing and he realized she had finally dozed off.

He gave a sigh. He was now stuck on his couch with a very attractive and lovely scented lady by his side and a growing erection to top it all off. He wouldn't dare wake her up now, after all that. He was positive he wouldn't be able to go back to sleep. He watched as dark swirls drifted across her aura and she mumbled in her sleep. He pulled her closer with his arm that was wrapped around her. His hand found the bare skin of her curved hip. He drew in a sharp breath and blushed. His brain short-circuited when Kagome arched her back to stretch in her sleep. His hand crept up her side as a result. Her hot pink bra was just barely showing through her oversized white tee shirt. She relaxed against a very stiff Sesshomaru and nuzzled his neck. Her soft breath was tantalizing against his pulse. He growled out a warning and gripped her bare side as she let out a moan. He was acting on instinct now; his body was raging with need.

She whimpered. -Onegai-. Please. She tilted her head and barely kissed his neck. Her aura spiked in arousal.

Sesshomaru froze. How did she know the ancient Inu language?

"You know not what you ask for, onna." he growled softly in his own tongue. Kagome settled back down and drifted further into her slumber, completely unaware.


	8. Chapter 8

Kagome woke up from a restful, but short sleep. She closed her eyes in protest as dawn greeted her. She snuggled back into the warmth that smelled and felt like a warm summer's day. Her sudden cold hand and immediate darkness woke her up fully. A pair of golden suns eyed her warily. Her memory struggled to piece itself together. She was in Sesshomaru's apartment. She was in Sesshomaru's arms. Her heart panicked. There was a good amount of time she didn't remember.

Sesshomaru growled as her heartbeat started thundering against his side. "It was the only way you would sleep." he stated. Although she had rested, he had stayed awake, and was very grumpy for reasons only known to him. Her heartbeat slowed slightly.

The yellow bag across the room started ringing. Sesshomaru grunted as Kagome clamoured over him and rushed to her phone.

"Hello?" Kagome answered quickly. She watched Sesshomaru flop back on the couch and close his eyes. He looked exhausted - yet so sexy. Kami, he let her sleep on him?

"No mom, Sango's building doesn't have power either." Kagome looked around the room, noticing the lack of light, "Oh, really?" she wandered politely out of earshot.

Sesshomaru sighed in relief as Kagome went over to the window to peek outside. He used the opportunity to adjust himself under the blankets. Sweatpants made things more... obvious. Kagome meandered back to him.

"It looks like the library generators are working. I'll be okay here though. Yes, we have enough to eat. Thanks mom. I'll let you know when I'm heading back." Kagome said a quick goodbye and hung up. Her phone read 8:00am. She had only slept for two hours, but those two hours were time well spent. Her aura had never felt so free and refreshed. She suddenly remembered where she was and felt guilty. She didn't mean to barge into his apartment and wake him up. What had she said? That she was 'checking in on him'? She just wanted to sleep and didn't know how.

Kagome's guilt was noticeable enough from across the room, that Sesshomaru's thoughts of damage control were interrupted. Gauging how much she actually remembered, he asked, "Did you sleep enough?" He felt torn between being hopeful for more nuzzles versus a welcomed relief from his damn erection.

"I guess..." Kagome fidgeted. Sesshomaru's heart skipped a beat. His body longed for her warmth. "I don't want to impose." she finished. A moment of silence passed between them.

"Would you like your aura back?" Sesshomaru asked again, slowly, "It would allow you to sleep...on your own."

Kagome hesitated. But it was the best sleep she had in a long time. Plus, "You're still not fully healed yet!" she blurted.

"I have my medication -" he started.

"Your arm." Kagome interrupted. She felt around his aura with hers. "I mean, it has improved quite a bit since yesterday." She slipped into her 'professional' assessment. She sat on the coffee table across from the couch he was sitting on.

"May I?" she motioned to his left arm. He gave a nod.

Gently, she examined his left wrist and hand. He felt a warm tingle and swore that her hands were glowing. Her touch was so soft - just like her skin. He mentally stopped himself from going further in case she caught on through his aura. Physically though - well, it was too late for that.

He was still getting used to the nerves restored of his arm, and paid special attention to her gentle touch. He watched as she traced the stripes of his wrist with the pads of her fingertips. Her hands travelled up his arm, forcing him to flex his bicep to bend his elbow.

His movement caught her off-guard. "Sorry." she apologized quickly to hide her embarrassment. She was so engrossed with judging how much he still needed to heal, that she forgot how close she was sitting to him. The line between patient and miko had long been passed when she walked him home. Hell, she was -in- his apartment. She practically invited herself over. What was she thinking? She had to leave, she had stayed too long. The guilt started piling on.

"Sorry." she repeated, letting go of his arm. "I should go. You need sleep too."

"Hn." Sesshomaru was disappointed, to say the least.

"I'll take it back for now," Kagome spread her hand over his heart. "If you feel worse or anything, you can call me." She closed her eyes and took a calming breath. She suddenly felt his hand cover hers as she made contact with his aura. Confused, she opened her eyes into their galaxies.

"I will be fine." he stated. He gazed at her beauty. Her eyes were a whole other universe in itself. Her small form was displayed her vast aura. She was a goddess of the night.

Kagome looked at Sesshomaru, confused to no end. His aura was warming like early dawn. His expression, usually guarded, was just as warm. His heartbeat was strong and steady under her hand. There was something else drawing her in. Yearning. Her eyes flicked back to his. What did he want? The missing part of her aura floated into view, interrupting her thoughts.

"Ready?" she asked. Sesshomaru nodded and gave her hand a squeeze.

She manoeuvered her aura over his and reached. The moment her aura was joined again, she was enveloped by bright thoughts that were not her own; curiosity, fondness, wonder. Another wave of need enveloped her. A yearning of companionship and intimacy. Of love.

Suddenly, she was blindsided by a large protective scales that closed in on her view of his emotions. One by one she felt less and less of his aura. She whimpered at the loss of her warm dawn light. His eyes burned with conflicting emotions. She was left with a cold view of his body against a wall of armoured steel scales. He had blocked her out. She let go of his hand and their auras glimmered away. They were alone in the darkness of his apartment.

"Sesshomaru?" she whispered cautiously. Her aura swelled with concern and gently brushed his. He flinched and looked away, his expression unreadable. She didn't know what to do. She felt like she had stumbled over something very personal and felt immense guilt again. "Are you okay?"

"I will be fine." he repeated, distant. Sesshomaru stared at his hands, lost in his thoughts. He flexed his left hand.

After a moment, Kagome said, "I guess I should get going." she stood to gather her bag up. Taking her cue, he got up to see her out.

The building hummed back to life as the power was restored. "Just in time," Kagome joked weakly at his open front door. They stood in awkward silence.

"Thank you for letting me stay at your home." Kagome bowed formally. "Please call me if you need me."

Sesshomaru nodded. Kagome's gaze followed down his left arm to his hand. She wondered why she was so reluctant to leave. Reaching for his hand, she gave it a gentle squeeze of concern. After an eternity, he responded and held her hand tighter. His thumb brushed over the back of her hand as a thank you. She smiled at the language of their touch.

"I'll see you around." Kagome said. Sesshomaru nodded again and he watched her make her way down the hall. He closed the door quietly.


	9. Chapter 9

The elevator doors closed, and Kagome finally let herself think. She still felt his warmth on her hand. Her mix of emotions was weighing heavily on her chest. She felt like a schoolgirl who had just held hands with her crush. But it was much more than that. What she had seen, no, what she had felt from Sesshomaru was so just so intense.

He must be lonely, she thought sadly. She shook her head, he probably didn't want any pity from anyone. But still...she felt like she could help him somehow.

* * *

Kagome snuck back into Sango's room only to find she hadn't woken yet. She crumpled up the note she left on the desk and settled back on the couch. Sesshomaru was her secret, she finalized with herself.

"How long have -you- been up?" Sango said after a moment. She rolled over to face Kagome while rubbing her eyes.

"A while," Kagome answered. "Power's back on."

"When did it go out?" Sango asked.

Right. She was at Sesshomaru's. "Around six? I had to pee." She was very thankful that Sango wasn't a youkai or hanyou with a strong sense of smell. She wouldn't have gotten away with lying. Also, Sesshomaru's scent probably still lingered on her. She pretended to flip through her phone to hide her growing blush.

Sango got out of bed and starting rummaging through her closet. "Hey I'm meeting up with the rest of the dorm girls for lunch later, did you wanna come? You're practically one of us."

"I really should get home. Maybe next week?" Kagome was still really tired, and the thought of helping Sesshomaru still lingered in her mind. She didn't feel like being around people right now, let alone a loud gaggle of girls. 'One of us. One of us.' she imagined them chanting.

"Sure thing. But don't forget boot camp. You owe me." Sango mockingly glared at Kagome. Her mussed up hair didn't help make her point.

Kagome laughed, "How do I -owe- you?"

"You have to meet Hojo! Inuyasha's hot, but if he was asking for Kikyo - " Sango stuck her head back in the closet, "Hojo's really nice, I think you'll like him."

Kagome hesitated, thinking of Sesshomaru. She had to stop herself; were they even friends? She only met him yesterday. Hell, it hadn't even been a full day yet since meeting him. Her thoughts drifted to Inuyasha. They were definitely brothers, both with golden and amber eyes and shockingly white hair. She should call Kikyo at some point.

"No promises." she replied to Sango, "Remember the last guy you thought I'd like?" That guy turned out to be one of Kohaku's classmates.

Sango stood straight with a pile of clothes in her arms and pointed accusingly, "That was -not- my fault. How was I supposed to know he was so young?"

"I don't know, ask?" Kagome giggled. She checked the time, "Hey, I should go. Grandpa probably needs lunch."

"Okay, tell them I say hi." Sango gave Kagome another crushing hug.

"Yup." Kagome squeaked out. "I'll be back tomorrow, I have work." They said their goodbyes and Kagome headed out of the building towards the bus.

* * *

Sesshomaru stared at his closed front door. What was that? His confusion was making him dizzy again. He used the walls of his apartment to support his journey back to his bed. He was just so overwhelmed by emotions that he thought he was immune to. He paused at the couch; her scent was strong. His heart still hurt from the wall he had to put up around his aura. It wasn't her fault he felt so alone. He had been too open with her. He grabbed the blankets and headed to his room.

He collapsed on the bed and lay on his back. Her scent was now in his room, where it should be. He paused - where did that thought come from? His dislike of uncertainty was growing. He indulged himself by sniffing her blanket and let his body fully relax. Being content was not familiar to him. There were too many elements in his life that made him perpetually tense. His father, being the main source of those...inconveniences. As of late with the announcement of the new Ambassador's son taking over Taisho Corp., his exposure to the media had cost him prized privacy. He didn't have a choice in the matter; he had been trained from birth to take his father's place as Alpha of the pack, and thus the company. He just hadn't expected the responsibility so soon.

Sesshomaru thought back to the accident months ago. Inuyasha had gotten most of the media attention, being the rebellious younger son of Ambassador Inutaisho. They were driving home from a formal dinner for his father's inauguration as Youkai Ambassador of Japan when they apparently hit ice on the road. Inuyasha had been driving. Rumors flew, of course. He had always been the partying type, but Inuyasha hadn't had anything to drink on that night. He had his own speculations, and his family had hired a private investigative team to deal with all of that. His father did have -some- enemies.

The extent of Inuyasha's injuries were minimal. Most of the impact was on the passenger's side of the car, where Sesshomaru was. He recalled the following weeks spent in the hospital. Due to infection, his left arm had to be amputated under the shoulder. Doctors and specialists were immediately called upon to start the regeneration process. His father didn't want Sesshomaru's position of Alpha to be questioned because of his so-called disability.

Sesshomaru scoffed. His father was a piece of work. Sure, he had glimpses of his father's love for him. Mostly, though, that love was translated through stern guidance. His mother had left the pack while he was still young; she was never the matronly type anyways. As a child, he felt abandoned and betrayed by the only woman he knew. He saw the result of her actions, as his father would explode in anger over any small thing. Women had great influence in life, he thought as a child.

When Izayoi came into the picture, he immediately kept his distance. His trust had been broken before, and it seemed like anyone could do it again. It became quite lonely, and Sesshomaru had grown angry with the world. He could trust no one but himself. It wasn't until Inuyasha was born that he saw his father change into a much kinder man because of her. Her love and patience with both him and his father was something he would never forget. The sheer importance of a loving mate was engrained into his mind.

Sesshomaru had high expectations for his own mate. That was probably the reason why he hadn't dated. No one seemed to be suitable, let alone tolerable. There was not one woman to compliment and support his person like Izayoi did with his father. They had such a mutually strong relationship, and their open trust in each other was something that he greatly admired. He secretly did like her hugs, although he would never admit it. She was the most selfless person he knew. Much like Kagome. Is that why he found her so comforting?

He rolled over onto her blanket and took a deep breath. Kagome was altruistic, yes, but in a very trusting and almost naïve way. She was also humble, and determined. He liked that. Kami, her scent was addicting. He buried his nose into the blanket and replayed what had happened hours before. It was two hours of utter torture. He felt his blood rush to his member, remembering her brief touch. The memory of the warmth of her body pressed against his came flooding back to him. The feminine curve of her hip. Her luxuriously soft skin. Her sighs and moans. He let out a growl as he remembered her plea.

'Onegai'. She had called to the most ancient part of him. His instincts flared hotly in his soul. He wanted nothing else other than to have a companion, a lover, a mate. Holding her showed him just how lonely he was. He struggled with the thought. He wanted what his parents had. Being alone for the rest of his life would not make him happy. Now it was a matter of if he was actively looking for a mate or not. How soon did he want happiness? Was she the answer? Would she even want something as serious as being his mate?

Sesshomaru sighed at all the questions and sat up in bed. He glared at his crotch. Great.


	10. Chapter 10

Sesshomaru sighed in frustration at his body. Thoughts of Kagome must have been too much for his instincts to handle. It was very rare that he didn't have body in check. Being sick must have caused his control to slip. Getting undressed, he padded barefoot to his bathroom and turned the shower on. He would have to deal with this.

* * *

Kagome was on the bus pondering what she should get Sesshomaru to help him. She wasn't sure what inuyoukai ate when they were sick. Maybe a pair of gloves would be better. Looking down at her hand, she remembed their shared touch. Her thoughts wandered back to his apartment. It was a really nice place, from what she could see. Everything was in its place and organized, yet still comfortable. They say you could tell the type of person just by looking at their house. It just seemed very...him. Very much bachelor pad, she supposed. Her stop was next, and she gathered her things to get off the bus.

She hiked up the stairs to her family's shrine, noticing that her mother's car wasn't in the driveway.

"I'm home!" Kagome called, as she took off her jacket. There was a note in front of the stairs: 'Gone out for groceries with grandpa and Souta. Call me if you need anything. Love, mom' Kagome smiled at the written hearts her mom always left on notes. She made her way upstairs to her room, thankful that she had the house to herself for a bit.

Yesterday had been long. She shut the door behind her and changed out of her clothes. Even though those two hours of sleep were amazing, she was still tired.

Right, she almost forgot about Inuyasha. She grabbed her phone and flipped through her contacts. Dialling Kikyo's number, she dug around her bag for his card.

"Moshi moshi," Kikyo answered.

"Hi Kikyo, it's Kagome." she found the card in her side pocket and pulled it out.

"Kagome! How are you?" Kikyo exclaimed, "How's grandpa doing? Oh, I should come visit you guys soon."

"He's doing alright; I'm a little tired." Kagome yawned.

"Late nights on campus, huh? Aren't you on winter break? What were you doing on campus?" Kikyo gasped, "Is there a guy I should know about?"

"Don't be silly." Kagome laughed nervously.

"Oh there is! Details please little cousin." Kikyo gushed.

"There isn't...well not exactly." Kagome cringed at more squealing. "Do you know someone named Inuyasha Taisho?" a pause was heard over the phone.

"I do..." Kikyo hesitated, "why?"

"Well I bumped into him on campus and I guess he recognized me? He asked if we were related." Kagome explained.

"Kami, Kagome, that's what, the third time now? I swear we don't look -that- much alike." Kikyo huffed, "Was he a jerk? I'm sorry if he was, we didn't really leave off on good terms."

"No, he just gave me his number and asked for you to call him." Kagome flipped the card over. "How do you know him?"

"I was the miko in the ER that treated him after his accident." Kikyo recalled.

"The one on the news?" Kagome thought of Sesshomaru.

"That's the one." Kikyo sighed, "He was a real jerk. I mean, I get it, he -was- in pain. But that isn't any way to treat a lady. And he was so cute too."

"Did you treat his brother?" Kagome asked.

"No, they rushed him to ICU. He was unconscious. They weren't sure if he needed surgery." Kikyo paused. "Why all the questions?"

"I dunno..." Kagome tried to direct attention elsewhere. "Inuyasha said it would mean a lot if you called him."

Kikyo reconsidered, "Alright, I'll give the jerk a call. Cuties like him always get a second chance." she giggled.

"Hey Kikyo, can I ask you a question?" Kagome was still debating with herself. Kikyo would be the person to ask.

"Another one? Sure, what's up?" Kikyo asked.

"You were the only miko in your class to do that aura connection thing, right?" she heard Kikyo give a 'mhm'. "Did you ever connect with a youkai aura?"

Kikyo hesitated, "You're really not supposed to. There are a lot of risks. Usually there are months of planning and testing of both youkai and miko strength to see if either party will be harmful," Kikyo tried to recall her classes, "My prof said there was one time both miko and youkai had to be hospitalized. Something wasn't balanced between them. There's a ton of meditation too. I'm surprised you're learning about that already."

"I heard another miko talking about her thesis." Kagome lied.

"Oh, yeah, it's more of a specialty thing. Plus not a lot of us can connect auras." Kikyo said. "Has Kaede-sama taught you how to protect your aura?"

Kagome shook her head over the phone, "No, not yet."

"It's really important to protect your aura when connecting. Otherwise you'll leave traces everywhere." Kikyo stated.

"Traces?" Kagome was confused.

"Um...I mean it will fade after a while, but if you connect without protecting your aura, you tend to leave bits and pieces of your aura with the other person, and vice versa." Kikyo recited, "It's not good to have an incomplete aura."

Yeah, I know, thought Kagome. "I see." she didn't want to give anything away.

"Oh Kagome, I have to go. It was really nice talking with you." Kikyo caught sight of what time it was. "We should have dinner soon, I haven't seen grandpa in a while."

"Sounds good," Kagome said. "He's pretty much free all the time now."

Kikyo laughed, "I'll talk to you later Kags, love you!"

"Love you too Kikyo. Bye." Kagome hung up. Taking a moment to consider what Kikyo had said, she wondered what those 'traces' would entail. The only side effect of lending part of her aura to Sesshomaru was the inability to sleep. She didn't feel any different otherwise.

She thought back to their conversation. Sesshomaru must have been really injured if they immediately took him to the ICU, she thought as she sat down. She could feel through their connecting auras that his injury had been not just physical. It almost seemed like he was stopping his aura from healing, in some way or another. She wondered why he hadn't allowed his body and instincts to heal naturally.

Seeing and feeling auras wasn't anything new to Kagome. For as long as she could remember, she always seemed to be in tune with those around her. Her mother used to tell her stories of when they would visit Kagome's father in the hospital, that Kagome would wander off and say hello to other patients who were lonely.

Kagome thought back, smiling as she remembered being scolded by some of the nurses. She really couldn't help it though. Some of the other patient's auras were as grey as the hospital walls. She just had to make them bright and happy again. That's probably why she chose to get into the medical side of things with her studies. Being a miko was just a bonus. She just wanted to make people happy and healthy.

Her father's aura was always warm and inviting, she remembered. His bright smile and kind eyes always made her feel happy. He was the epitome of happy. And he spread that happiness around him with absolutely no effort. A constant joker, her mother always told her, even when his diagnosis came around. The cancer had come without any warning. It was already at stage three when a routine check up sent out a red flag. He was in the hospital for two months before he passed. Souta was only three.

They were fortunate enough to have the time to say goodbye to him properly. He had asked her to take care of Mom, Grandpa, and Souta. She had to be a big girl now. After the funeral, she really took on the role of caretaker, so to speak. Her mother had to pick up another two jobs to make ends meet. She would work late on occasion, and Kagome learned very quickly the responsibilities that needed taking care of. Often times, Grandpa had business meetings concerning the temple's condition and documenting its history, so Kagome was left alone with Souta. She changed his diapers, even potty trained him, and after a few mishaps in the kitchen, was able to cook an entire meal for the family.

The absence of her father took a huge toll on her mother. It seemed that no matter what she did, or how good she thought she did something, her mother was never like what she was before. Kagome's insecurities built up because she never felt like she lived up to her father's expectations. Her mother wasn't taken care of. This caused Kagome to constantly need reassurance in anything that she did. If she could just make her mother happy again.

Souta pointed out once that even though everyone else was happy, she didn't seem happy. It wasn't her job to make Mom happy, just being her daughter was enough. Being happy is an internal decision, and you can only do so much to make another person happy. Kagome didn't need to constantly hear from people that she was doing a good job. Just being herself is enough. Dad was himself, and he made others happy by just being around him. Little brothers can be so insightful at times.

Kagome sighed. Maybe that was why she never could have any sort of 'real' boyfriends. She was too concerned with making -them- happy, that she forgot herself. She would change herself, from the way she acted to the way she dressed, just to make the guy 'happy'. It was all about him, and once her wants and needs came into the picture, she would suppress them in case he wouldn't be okay with it. She was indifferent when it came to herself. All decisions would be made with him in mind. She didn't have it in her to be selfish.

Maybe it was time to just have an honest friendship. No more hiding behind insecurities.

Kagome flopped onto the bed. Like that was ever going to happen. What sort of guy would like a girl like her? Who would want a clingy, indecisive girl who always wanted to be praised in everything she does?

Not bothering to change into pajamas, she climbed into under her blankets with just her shirt on and covered herself with numerous blankets. The cool bed sheets against her bare legs were relaxing. She quickly distanced herself from the world and drifted off to sleep.


	11. Chapter 11

WARNING: Mature content ahead.

ALSO: sequel now up "Brought the Sun and the Flowers"

Kagome's dreamland wasn't anything special, but somehow she began to see sunshine in her dream. Her thoughts were somewhat incoherent and fuzzy, as they always were during sleep. She drifted off into a deeper slumber, diving into her aura. The usual comfort of a starry night was turning into a bright morning. The heat of the sun was chasing away the cold of the night. She felt her heart begin to beat faster, welcoming the warmth.

Squirming in her sleep, she tried to accommodate the growing heat. She felt an ache spread throughout her body. Her hips involuntarily bucked against her mattress. The pulse of her nether regions woke her up. She moaned as another quivering wave of arousal hit her. Her brain lacked judgment from just waking up, and soon her hand was pressing against her core. She ground her hips against her hand and the bed, the pressure becoming overwhelming.

Kagome woke up fully and gave a heavy sigh. There was no going back to sleep now. Groggily, she made her way to her bathroom to try and calm herself down.

…

Sesshomaru stepped into his bathroom and closed the door behind him. He discarded the last of his clothing - it was a relief to be free of his pants. He eyed his erection with dread and anticipation. This was all her fault. Kami, he hadn't even known her for a whole day.

He got in the shower and let the water run down his back. Adjusting it to a hotter setting, he gave a sigh as he let his body relax. His head was clearing with the hot steam filling the room. He readied his stance as he thought of her. He couldn't help but think of what it would be like to have her in his bed. The imaginary mewls of need made him twitch and throb. Sesshomaru remembered how soft her skin was; how she had pleaded with him. He let out a growl and let his instincts free. He gripped himself and let go of his aura.

…

Kagome stared at herself in the mirror. Her lips were swollen from biting them, and her face was flushed with the heat. She guiltily stripped down and tied her hair up. She would make it quick. Then she would be very tired and have no problems sleeping, right? She rummaged through her drawers and found her secret bag. Pulling out a small pink vibrator, she tested the batteries. Her body ached all over again.

Kagome stepped into her shower and started the water. This was a bad habit, she scolded herself as she thought of excuses. She really couldn't help it, it was all those hormones left over from high school. Besides, she hadn't helped herself in months - she was due for another session. She started massaging her body and imagined Sesshomaru's strong body against hers. She could almost feel his warmth.

Her breasts felt swollen, and she drew circles around her nipples. Reaching down she began teasing herself. Her aura flared and she tried to restrain her erratic breathing.

…

His hand gripped the base of his member and pumped slowly. Kami, he hadn't done this in so long. Sesshomaru put an arm above his head to brace himself as he leaned forward to face the tiled wall of the shower. He thrust into his hand and growled. He wanted to prolong this as long as he could. Maybe indulging himself now would allow himself to have better control of his instincts later. He started panting as he quickened the pace.

…

Kagome slid a finger in slowly and started a rhythm. She stifled a moan. Were Souta and her mother home yet? She thought she heard a door slam. Paranoid, she continued, regardless. She slid another finger in and curled them. She gasped as her body bucked forward, twisting her back. Kagome forced herself to stop to regain her breath and stretch out a cramped muscle in her thigh. She grabbed the vibrator and used both hands to pleasure herself. She groaned and clenched her jaw, trying to keep herself quiet.

…

Sesshomaru's pleasure suddenly grew tenfold, and he muffled a howl. Growling and panting, he allowed his instincts to take over and abandoned all thought. He only felt ecstasy taking over his brain. He shut his eyes tightly and started seeing stars.

…

Kagome was caught between restraint and letting go completely. She forced herself to stay as quiet as she could, and that meant not getting the orgasm she wanted. Her body tensed as the pressure started building up. Her hand was hurting. She was physically at her limit. Flecks of gold started to cloud her vision. She wanted to swallow something more satisfying than her fingers. Her inner walls clamped down on the vibrator and she held her breath. She lost herself in the warm sunrise she saw behind her eyes.

…

Golden expanse met starry night in an explosion. Sesshomaru's strength and what felt like part of his soul left him as he struggled to stand. He pumped himself a few more times before leaning against the wall. His eyes still closed, he saw a familiar meteor shower of frustration. He opened his eyes in surprise.

…

Kagome was exhausted. She had experienced what felt like half of an orgasm. Her body was still aching, but physically she couldn't seem to be able to hold onto the pleasure wave long enough to feel satisfied. It was like that every time. Every single time. Gasping as she felt her heart pounding, she stretched out her cramped legs and tried to catch her breath.

She shut her eyes, only to be blinded by light. Confused, she opened her eyes and looked around her bathroom. The water was still running, and the lights were still on, as normal. She closed her eyes again, and was stunned again by the warm bright light. Thoughts of surprise and curiosity met her conscious.

…

Sesshomaru was puzzled. Were his eyes playing tricks on him? He closed his eyes and saw nothing this time. He grumbled at himself and sighed. Perhaps he just missed her. The thought was appallingly sudden. Kami, he wouldn't be able to stop thinking about her at this rate.

He stepped out of the shower and proceeded to get dressed. Time for a bed.

…

Kagome sat on the bed, worrying. Kami, if what she felt was a trace of Sesshomaru's aura, how much had -he- felt? She didn't even have his number. Like she would know what to say if she did call. 'Oh I was just thinking of -you- while I masturbated.' Yeah, like that would go over well. Kami, imagine if he was flattered. Kagome hid her face in her pillow.

She thought back to her conversation with Kikyo. It would fade soon enough, she convinced herself. Kagome climbed under the covers and drifted off to sleep.

Soon enough, she hoped.

…

Sesshomaru lay in bed, willing himself to fall asleep. His medication was making him extremely drowsy. What a day it had been. He should thank his neighbour for getting him sick, he thought. The pain was almost worth being introduced to Kagome's womanly scent. He gave a stretch and hugged her blanket closer. Yes, it turned out to be quite a good day after all.

A/N: Sequel now up! "Brought the Sun and the Flowers"


End file.
